Cause Vix's a Blonde
by Invader Jubei
Summary: It's a songfic! Any pride I had in my writing was permenetly snuffed out when I worte this! It's FILTH! Oh well, you may like it!


Jubei: Please don't kill me for writing a songfic! It really sucks, but I heard this song and I just had to write! It's to the song Cause I'm a blonde from Earth Girls Are Easy. Once again, I am sorry for sujecting you to this filth!  
  
Buddy: You should be ashamed of yourself!  
  
Jubei: No! I've lost the respect of my own dog! I have no valid reason to live!! I must die!!  
  
Tak: Okay, but when you die, can I have your Zim plushie?  
  
Jubei: No that gets buried with me!  
  
Cause Vix's a Blonde!  
  
  
  
Zim stared blankly at the screen. The Tallest, who were on the other end of the transmisson looked confused.  
  
Purple: Uh, are you okay, Zim?  
  
Zim: WHO is coming?  
  
Red: Uh, Vix. Why, is that a problem?  
  
Zim: Uh, yeah, you know how she is, she'll ruin the whole mission!  
  
Purple: *looking at Red and trying not to laugh* Oh, the "mission". I wouldn't worry about it. We trust you can handle it.  
  
The screen went blank.  
  
Zim: This is NOT good. Nope, not good at all.  
  
His thoughts were interupted by a knock at the door.  
  
Zim: *sigh* Oh god, here we go.  
  
Zim answered the door. Before he even opened it, he knew who it was.  
  
Zim: Hi Vix, how was your...  
  
Vix: Zimmy!! Hey, how's my FAVORITE brother in all the universe?!?  
  
She tackled Zim in a bear hug.  
  
Zim: I'm your ONLY brother!  
  
Vix: Oh yeah!  
  
Zim: Well, come in I guess, and don't touch anything!  
  
Vix: Oh you silly!  
  
Because I'm a blonde, I don't have to think, I talk like a baby and I never pay for drinks.  
  
Don't have to worry if I'm gettin' a man if I keep this blonde and I keep these tan.  
  
Cause I'm a blonde *yeah yeah yeah* Cause I'm a blonde *Yeah yeah yeah*  
  
Vix threw her bags on the couch and looked around.  
  
Vix: Wow, you have a cool house, Zim! We should go do something!!  
  
Zim: Fine, fine, you need a discuise first.  
  
Zim walked up to the attic and dug out an old pair of lenses and a blonde wig. He came back downstairs and threw them at Vix.  
  
Zim: Put this stuff on.  
  
Vix looked at the wig and giggled.  
  
Vix: Yay, it's so pretty!  
  
She got her discuise on and ran to the hall mirror.  
  
Vix: *gasp* This stuff looks soo good on me!  
  
Zim: Uh huh, sure.  
  
Vix: Okay I'm ready, let's go!!  
  
Vix grabbed Zim by the wrist and ran out the door. They walked around for a bit before coming to the skool. It was Tuesday, but after hearing the news of his sister's arrival, he figured he had better stay home and wait for her. There is no telling what she would break while he wasn't there.  
  
Zim: This is the hideous earth skool.  
  
Vix: Wow, it's sooooo cool!  
  
Just then, the bell rang. all the children burst out the front doors. Zim spotted Dib as he walked up to them.  
  
Zim: And this is the hideous human worm, Dib.  
  
Dib noticed the girl standing next to Zim and his jaw dropped.  
  
Vix: *waving like an idiot* Hi DIB!! Ooooh, I like your name!! I'm gonna call you Dibby!!  
  
Dib: *giggling and drooling* Hee hee, what's yur name?  
  
Vix: My nme is Vix!! I'm Zimmy's little sis!! Don't you like my hair?  
  
Dib: Uh huh, yeah it's awful purdy.  
  
*A/N Pretty girlys = Dib acting like a drooling moron*  
  
I see people workin' it just makes me giggle  
  
cuz I don't have to work, I just have to jiggle,  
  
Cause I'm a blonde, B-L-O-N-D, cause I'm a blonde, don't you wish you were me?  
  
Zim rolled his eyes.  
  
Vix: Yay! Is there a beach around here?  
  
Dib: Uh, I don't think so. But I could turn up the heaters in my house and it would kinda be like a beach!  
  
Vix: Ummmm......OKAY!!  
  
I never learned to read and I never learned to cook,  
  
why should I bother when I look like I look?  
  
I know lots of people are smarter than me,  
  
but I have this philosiphy...so what!  
  
Zim: Maybe later, Vix! See I have much work to do and I think it's time you went back home!  
  
Vix: Aww, I don't wanna leave yet, Zimmy, I'm having so much fun!  
  
Zim: If you leave now, I'll let you keep the wig!  
  
Vix: OKAY!!  
  
Dib: Aw, you're leaving?  
  
Vix: I guess so, sawwy Dibby!  
  
Dib: Aw man!  
  
Vix: But here's my number!  
  
She pulled a pen from her pocket and wrote a 20 digit number on his hand. Puasing every now and then to remember her own number.  
  
Dib stared at his hand.  
  
Dib: Um, is this long distance?  
  
Zim laughed.  
  
Zim: Yeah long LONG distance.  
  
Vix giggled.  
  
Vix: Bye Dibby!!  
  
Dib: Bye bye Vix!  
  
Zim: ...Idiots, both of you. 


End file.
